


and if you feel like night is falling (I wanna be the one you're calling)

by wanderlustlover



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: milliways_bar, Daily Entertainment Challenge, F/M, Gen, Hollywood Superstar, Mistakes were made, Nostalgia, Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: Allison notices.[Pre/During Season One]
Relationships: Allison & Patrick's Family, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Claire & Allison Hargreeves, Claire & Patrick (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 12





	and if you feel like night is falling (I wanna be the one you're calling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quadrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrille/gifts).



> **Milliways Daily Entertainment: Reverse-Prompt Fic Challenge:**  
>  _'and if you feel like night is falling, I wanna be the one you're calling'_  
>  Lyrics from BANNERS "Someone To You"

When Luther Hargreeves, known better to the world as _Spaceboy_ , vanishes from the news feeds, the magazine fronts, and even mentions in daytime talk shows, Allison notices. She'd like to say she hadn't noticed very fast, but she had. Just like it dragged spindly metal spider-tips down her spine to look at that grinning face ( _take off the mask when you speak to me_ ) on the tv after every still-happening caper and villain was caught over the last five years, she notices. 

She tries not to let it become an itch between her shoulder blades when it keeps going on. Her star is only rising higher and higher in Hollywood. And none of it requires rumoring anyone to notice her anymore, or to ride the coattails of The Academy (even if _still_ and probably _always_ will involved interviews asking insider gossip into her childhood and fielding sucker punch questions about Diego's newest arrest or Klaus' most recent OD, half a country away is not far enough for the leeches not to bite every chance they can). 

When it's announced, Spaceboy is going on a long-term mission to the moon -- "To protect Humanity from extraplanetary dangers as well now!" -- Allison doesn't, and can't miss, that there are no pictures. Their 'Father' (who never was; and the role of which is starting to change drastically watching Patrick with their daughter, being drawn even further into the world of his family, seeing his relationship with his parents) doesn't have him on display. Isn't milking Luther and this new genius mission and the first human long-term satellite outpost on the moon in all-time for everything it's worth.

Allison notices. She does. She's busy with meteoric rise now, and motherhood (she doesn't understand how anyone could sell their child anymore, and the disgust for never really feeling anything about the fact she had been for two decades crystalizes so fast), but she notices (and she knows she has no right to; it doesn't matter that the last day and their last conversation -- _his choice to change his mind, to stay_ \-- isn't one of her million sins to bear; but Allison still left her best friend there, alone, under that man’s thumb, the last one to leave 'Number One;' she doesn't get to outrun that ever). 

The details are just battle scars, dusty on the shelf, years still passing. Until Luther's been on the moon months, half a year, and without any updates, on the last conquering superhero of Mankind, he slips from the news again, so quickly, into the cracks. No pictures of even the lunar landscape with all those inspirational quotes of spacefaring hero's Luther had worshiped for years and aspired to be like. Nothing and nothing was left behind so fast by the world. 

A year passed, two. Three. Four. 

But it isn't until she's standing in that foyer, the chandelier on the floor, the taste of her own blood still lingering in her mouth, Luther running up the stairs (so much louder than the lithe beanpole of a boy she left) and all she can see in front of her is the ghost of Luther's terrified face frozen staring at her, that she begins to get it. Has a puzzle piece and three thousand questions that only boil to one: Why didn't you tell me?

She'd have come back. The girl who swore she never would. The girl who was ready to leave before she was thirteen and already talking back to her father in a temper and breaking his rules (and even rumoring him, before he'd set a serial killer on her to 'teach her a lesson'). The girl who waited (after Vanya was sent away to school, and Klaus was kicked out, and Diego slipped away into the night). _For him._

She would have come back. _For him._

He wouldn't have even had to say the words that he needed her. They'd always know. They'd never even needed words for it. A look. A gesture. A flickered change in tone. She would have known, and she would have come immediately. Rumored the whole god damn world if it tried to get in her way.


End file.
